Cache-Cache
by Yankee-Chan
Summary: Les humains ont réveillé ce qui aurait par dessus tout dû rester seul. C'est dans le malheur et dans le sang que la petite ville paisible et magnifique d'Araja finira. Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que Slender l'a décidé ainsi. Rating 16 : Violence, Gore. Une histoire basée sur le mythe du Slenderman.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ « Tu peux te soustraire des années à son regard mais __**il**__ finira toujours par te retrouver et le prix qu'il exigera sera ta mort. C'est comme une partie de cache-cache. Une partie de cache-cache qui te coûteras la vie. __ »_

Les humains sont vraiment de petits êtres faibles d'esprit. Ils sont simples, sujets à trop de faiblesses. La pire d'entre elles est la curiosité. Qu'est-ce ? Une faim insatiable qu'ils ressentent pour tout ce qui leur est impossible de toucher. Ce désir stupide et inconditionnel de se pencher sur ce qu'ils ne savent pas, de comprendre des choses hors de leur portée. Cette passion inébranlable avec laquelle ils trouvent et réveillent ce qui aurait du rester seul, autrement dit, moi.

Il courrait. Son esprit vidé de toute pensée cohérente ne parvenait à se fixer que sur cette action désespérée. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur, il aurait pu profiter de cette vitesse. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait même pas l'impression de voler. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol humide de la forêt et rendaient sa progression d'autant plus pénible que les arbres le gênaient. La brume qui régnait sur ces lieux endormis l'étouffait et chaque souffle rauque sortant de ses lèvres semblait comme amplifié par le silence des lieux. Pourtant Julien savait qu'_il _l'entendait. Il le sentait à sa tête qui semblait sur le point d'exploser et à ses nausées. Ce mal-être si distinct ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. _Il_ était proche. Le craquement sinistre d'une branche résonna en écho entre les arbres mis à nu par la lumière de la Lune. Dans la panique, il crut discerner une ombre qui le suivait. Et finalement, les lumières des habitations apparurent au loin. L'espoir gonfla dans ses veines et il n'eut même pas à se forcer pour continuer sa course effrénée. L'inspecteur fila telle une fusée en direction de sa maison, un rire nerveux lui échappant lorsqu'il entendit ses chaussures claquer sur le bitume et non plus sur les feuilles mortes de la forêt. Une fois la porte de sa maison aux murs gris fermée à double tour, il s'autorisa enfin à perdre connaissance. Mais l'étrange comptine que chuchotait dans la nuit la chose qui le poursuivait était toujours là, dans sa tête.

_« Habillé du costume le plus sombre,_

_Il poursuit les enfants tel une ombre._

_Si dans le brouillard tu parviens à le voir,_

_Il ne te laissera jamais dire au revoir... »_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous devez vous demander ce que c'est que ça. Eh bien, c'est ce que j'appelle ma première Nouvelle. Ou fanfiction, comme vous voulez, les termes sont assez vastes pour qu'on brode un peu. Oui on pourrait dire qu'il s'agit d'une fanfiction parce que je reprends un personnage déjà existant mais il peut aussi s'agir d'une Nouvelle puisque j'invente tout le reste. Ce qui est très dur pour moi (j'vous raconte pas la galère pour trouver les noms hein). Quoi qu'il en soit, voici le prologue de cette petite chose. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous saurez dompter votre impatience parce que la suite n'arrivera pas tout de suite ! Croyez moi, le suspense et l'angoisse seront au rendez vous ! Après tout, ce qui m'a inspiré cette histoire est un sacré jeu d'horreur


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre premier**

_« Derrière son visage blanc reposait un rictus amusé._

_Comme s'il appréciait de voir avec quel désespoir sa proie désirait lui échapper _

_alors que lui-même savait qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre. __⊗ »_

* * *

Araja était un petit village perdu dans une immense vallée. Entouré par la forêt et les montagnes. Y vivre avait quelque chose de magique. Malgré le cadre exceptionnel, l'air pur et la nature abondante, peu de gens connaissaient cette destination de rêve et la population n'excédait pas les cent cinquante habitants. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que ce petit amas de maisons était reculé de tout autre ville dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres. Cela n'empêchait personne d'avoir le dernier écran plat en vente dans les magasins ou la toute nouvelle console de jeu qui passait dans les pubs. Ils ne vivaient pas reclus du monde, Araja n'était pas un gros couvent. Juste une destination de vacances que seuls certains chanceux connaissaient. Pour la plupart des gens le nom de cette ville n'était rien de plus qu'une marque d'eau pétillante, peu savaient que les bulles étaient naturelles et moins encore savaient à quel point ce petit village était un lieu de villégiature agréable. Cela dit, depuis la mort du garde forestier, l'atmosphère qui englobait ce petit coin de paradis avait brusquement changé. Et viré au cauchemar.

La police enquêtait depuis plus d'un mois car aucun suspect n'avait été décelé malgré de nombreux faits étranges. Les recherches pataugeaient, trop de choses se contredisaient, créant des paradoxes de plus en plus immenses. La scène de crime aussi morbide qu'étrange n'aidait pas puisqu'elle n'avait pu fournir quasiment aucun indice. Aucune emprunte de pas ou digitale n'était présentes, hormis celles de la victime. Pas la plus petite trace d'empreintes sur un corps pourtant ouvert, déchiré d'une violence peu commune. Julien se tuait la santé sur ce dossier qui l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Âgé de vingt-huit ans, cela faisait sept intenses années qu'il avait rejoint la police. S'il avait su qu'un jour on lui proposerait une affaire aussi ardue, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de réaliser son rêve de gosse qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au bout de sa scolarité.

Dans la nuit noire tombée il y avait déjà si longtemps sur le village endormi, seule la lumière d'une maison aux murs gris restait allumée et éclairait un petit jardin à travers les fenêtres. Cette habitation était celle de notre inspecteur qui ne comptait déjà plus ses heures supplémentaires. Installé dans un canapé de cuir blanc tellement moelleux que lorsqu'on y entrait, il fallait vraiment mettre de la volonté pour en sortir, Julien s'était presque fait une couverture de feuilles volantes. Il en trainait partout, que ce soit sur son tapis aux motifs africains ou sur sa table basse noire. Il relisait tout le dossier pour la cinquantième fois au moins sans en retirer plus de connexions logiques entre les évènements qu'il lui aurait été possible de manquer les fois précédentes. L'horloge se trouvant au dessus d'un âtre où mourrait un feu non entretenu sonna minuit et tira le jeune homme de ses notes. D'un geste rendu légèrement maladroit par la fatigue, il se frotta les yeux et bougea son poignet endolori. Cette fois-ci, il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre des notes mais toujours rien ne venait éclairer sa lanterne.

— Déjà minuit ? geignit-t-il en s'étirant, laissant quelques feuilles glisser au sol dans un bruissement léger.

Il était crevé et avait depuis longtemps cessé de compter les heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquait. Trop déprimant. Enfin… puisqu'il ne trouvait toujours rien, pas question de s'énerver sur ce fichu dossier trois heures de plus. Fatigué, il n'arriverait à rien, mieux valait revenir dessus à tête reposée. Julien ramassa toutes les feuilles qui traînaient et les rangea dans une pochette plastifiée qu'il laissa ensuite sur sa table avant de monter un petit escalier en bois jusqu'à sa chambre. Si cette histoire continuait, il rêverait même de l'enquête la nuit. Ce dont il n'avait pas spécialement envie.

Tout avait commencé quand Véronique, la femme du garde-chasse n'avait pas vu rentrer son mari. Étant une femme capable de s'inquiéter très rapidement, énormément et souvent pour un rien, elle avait pris sur elle pour ne pas s'agiter immédiatement. Déjà angoissée par le comportement étrange qu'arborait son mari depuis environ une semaine, la tentation de crier à l'aide dès le départ fut difficile à contenir. Ce dernier rentrait toujours à six heures du matin habituellement, heure à laquelle elle se levait pour partir travailler. Déjà angoissée et intenable lors de la matinée, la peur n'avait fait que grandir lorsqu'elle constata qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré alors qu'elle-même avait terminé son poste de matin. Véronique s'était empressée de mener l'enquête dans le village pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Devant les réponses négatives de son entourage, la pauvre femme avait pris l'initiative d'appeler son mari sur son portable. C'était suite à son absence de réponse qu'elle avait contacté la police. Les agents étaient arrivés pour enquêter le lendemain matin. Ils choisirent en toute logique de refaire la tournée que le garde chasse effectuait tous les soirs près du parc naturel. Ce choix porta ses fruits puisqu'ils le retrouvèrent à environ cinq cent mètres du village. Mort.

La scène de crime en avait fait vomir plus d'un les policiers étaient peu habitués à tant de sauvagerie dans ce petit coin tranquille ou rien n'arrivait jamais. L'homme en question avait été retrouvé allongé à terre, le visage lacéré de ce qui s'apparentait à des griffures. Il était ouvert de l'abdomen au bas du ventre mais ici on ne parlait pas d'une petite coupure. Ses organes vitaux et ses côtes avaient été éparpillées, comme jetées distraitement par la chose ayant perpétré ce forfait parce qu'elles gênaient une quelconque progression. L'autopsie avait situé l'heure de la mort aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Le foie, le cœur et la rate avaient disparu mais il ne s'agissait pas de la chose la plus inquiétante. La mort n'avait pas été causée par une arme, aucun poil, aucune emprunte, rien n'avait été décelé. L'autopsie avait révélé si peu d'indices sur la chose coupable de cet acte horrible que tous les moyens avaient été mis en œuvre pour en trouver. Il en était ressorti que la victime avait été exposée à d'étranges radiations, proches du nucléaire et pourtant différentes. Des radiations inconnues aux chercheurs qui s'étaient empressés de les étudier. Mais les recherches patinaient. La scène de crime avait été scrutée dans un rayon de cinquante mètres, la forêt quadrillée, cartographiée.

Julien avait été chargé de fouiller la maison forestière en quête de possibles informations. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Le silence qui planait dans cette petite maison en bois ne faisait qu'augmenter le malaise qu'on y ressentait. Lors de son inspection, une feuille avait attiré l'attention de l'enquêteur. Oui, une feuille de papier, composée de mots jetés en vrac donc on remarquait le trait tendu, désordonné, tremblant.

_Ca vient pour moi._

_Je l'ai vu et il m'a vu._

_Personne ne peut lui échapper._

_Cauchemars._

_Je vais mourir._

_L'homme sans visage arrive._

Un dessin agrémentait également ce texte lugubre. Un simple cercle barré d'une croix. Afin de connaître qui en était l'auteur, Julien l'avait emporté. Les empruntes digitales avaient été comparées à celles du garde chasse. Il en était l'auteur. On questionna sa femme, lui demandant s'il avait eu un comportement troublé. Les informations qu'elle donna concordèrent. Il dormait peu, ne mangeait presque rien, avait sombré dans la paranoïa, angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver dans le noir depuis une semaine. Ces indices firent un peu avancer l'affaire même si aucun suspect ne se profilait à l'horizon. D'autant que l'énigme posée sur ce bout de papier n'avait pas encore été résolue. Mais qui était donc l'homme sans visage ?

Seules trois personnes en ce monde possédaient une réelle réponse à cela, basée sur des faits. Trois personnes qui ne tarderaient pas à se retrouver mêlées à cette histoire.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ahhh mais qui peuvent bien être ces trois personnes n'est ce pas ? Toujours aussi intrigués même si on entre dans le gore ? J'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me le faire savoir. Plus j'ai d'avis, plus je suis motivée pour écrire vite !


End file.
